Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Suburban Almanac
New words Plants *'Triple Threat' Range: Fires in 3 lanes, like Threepeater *'Impenetraple' Range: Projectiles that pierces through zombies, like Bloomerang. *'Deadly '''Damage: An instant kill, like Cherry Bomb. *'Extra Damage: A damage of 1.1 to 1.5 nds, like Shamrock. *'Deadly Frost '''Damage: An instant-kill that also freezes/slows down zombies, like Chilly Pepper. *'Backfiring Damage: Makes a zombie fight for you, like Hypno-shroom. *'Overwhelming' Range: Attacks in any place with with no place limitation. Attacks anywhere/everywhere. Zombies Coming Soon. Returning Plants Peashooter Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Sun Cost:100 Nickname: Shooter DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Peashooter was always underestimated in his whole life. He simply hates the phrase "first line of defense." It just makes him feel like he's just a starting defense and he'll be replaced by another plant. But hey, at least he can kill zombies, right? Sunflower Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Cost:50 Nickname: Sunny TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast SUN PRODUCTION: Normal RECHARGE: Super Fast Sunflower's super-awesome things in "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance" has made her Youtuber channel even more popular than ever! You can tune in every night at 8 to see new super-awesome things every night! This night's super-awesome thing is...stunt dancin'! Wall-nut Wall-nutright|link= Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Sun Cost: 50 Nickname: Nutty Toughness: High Cost: 50 Wall-nut thinks he's just a plant that protects others. He's just wasting time...standing in there...sacrificing himself. He's retired from bowling, he doesn't like other sports. So risking his life is better. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombright|link=File:CherryBombPvZ2.png Sun Cost:150 Nickname: Cherry Brothers DAMAGE: Deadly AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant Since they kept on expoldanateing, the Cherry Bomb Brothers have been losing reputation. But yet, Cherry #1 found a girlfriend. Cherry #2 also found a girlfriend. You wanna know who they are? Well, Cherry #1's girlfriend is a grenade. Cherry #2's girlfriend is a dynamite. At least some people...or...things love them. Potato Mine Sun cost: 25 Nickname: Potato DAMAGE: Massiveright|link=File:PotatoMinePvZ2.png AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm. Plant them ahead of zombies. Usage: single use,delayed activation Range: contact Plants have been wondering about Potato Mine. What does he do down there? Uploading a Youtuber video? Watching the latest show Sun or Leaf? Having a date with Sweet Potato? Nobody knows for sure. Snow Pea Sun Cost:125 Nickname: Icy DAMAGE: Normal, Chilling RANGE: Straight Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: Chills zombies on impact. Because of Snow Pea's daily table tennis practice, he has been losing his skills in snow skiing. Snow Pea tries very hard, but only ends up bumping into the Treasure Yeti. Sometimes he gets the Yeti's lunchbox, but only finds some useless keys. Bloomerang Sun cost: 175 Nickname: Bloomer DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Impenetrable RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: shoots boomerangs that pierces through zombies, twice! There is a mystery about Bloomerang: How can Bloomerang don't run out of petals? "It's a secret, i will refuse to say how!" says Bloomerang to the other plants. Deep inside Bloomerang's core, a leaf of energy was stuck in there for a long time. Ever since it was stuck, it changed Bloomerang's life forever. Repeater Sun cost: 150 Nickname: Repeatin' Pea DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Repeaters fire two peas at one time.right|link=File:PVZIAT_Repeater.PNG Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Dear Diary, Why do i keep on repeating what i say? Can't i just be normal like my dear brother, Peashooter?" Repeater writes on his diary. "Dear Diary, Why do i keep on repeating what i say? Can't i just be normal like my dear brother, Peashooter? Repeater writes in his diary...again. Rumors say that Repeater's repeating problem was caused by 2 seeds planted at the same spot that got merged together. At least he helps in fighting zombies. Aspearagus Sun cost: 150 Nickname: Speary DAMAGE: Normal (spear), double (big spear) RANGE: Overwhelming RECHARGE: Quick Aspearaguses shoots asparagus spears in random lanes, occasioanlly shoots big spears which do double damage. "Hey! Mind if I join you?" Aspearagus asks to a bunch of chickens. Aspearagus thinks that he's a plant-chicken hybrid with his long shooter mouth. But seriously, he does the chicken business a lot. Don't tell that he's not a chicken. He gets traumatized. Aspearagus will refuse to kill little innocent chickens...even if it was a zombie. Shamrock Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Extrathumb|link= Nickname: Greeny RANGE: Triple Threat RECHARGE: Fast Shamrocks shoot powerful rainbows in 3 lanes. Clover, Shamrock, Four-leafed Clover...Shamrock can't decide which name is better. He current lives by the name "Shamrock." Clover would be too similar to Blover...Four-leaf Clover? Shamrock isn't that lucky, he just shoots rainbows. Shamrock thought about changing his name to "Four-leafed Sham-ver." Creepy name. Bonk Choy Sun cost: 125 Nickname: Puncher DAMAGE: Short RANGE: Short RECHARGE: Slightly Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punches nearby zombies forwards and backwards. Very few plants are coming to Bonk Choy's dentist place. He wants to get everybody to go to his dentist place. So new offer! On first day of the every 3rd week of every month, come by Bonk Choy's dentist place and he will and knock your most of your teeth out...for free! Chilly Pepper Sun cost: 125 Nickname: Chilly DAMAGE: Deadly Frost RANGE: Whole Lane RECHARGE: Mediocre Chilly Peppers blasts and freezes and entire lane of zombies. This may come as a surprise, but Chilly Pepper is actually an ironic relative of Jalapeno's. Chilly Pepper tries to not anger Jalapeno or else he'll turn into water. Since then, Chilly Pepper has been freezing Jalapeno whenever he's angry. Blover Sun cost: 50 Nickname: Clover DAMAGE: Deadly (only to flying zombies) RANGE: Whole Area RECHARGE: Slow Blovers can blow away fog temporarily, instantly kill flying zombies, and slightly repel all zombies in the screen. Because of Blover's wind-blowing talent, she was the special effects plant in many movies like "The Wind of Death," and "Great Blow." Blover is currently working out the special effects in the upcoming movie, "Air-lemental." The plant actors can't seem to do the part where they won't be blown away. The winds are too strong. Sun-shroom Sun cost: 25 Nickname: Shroomy SUN PRODUCTION: Small, then normal, then big. TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms produces small sun first, then normal sun later, then even bigger sun later on. Sun-shroom once only produced small sun when he was just a shroomling, but after gradually growing up, he became a successful sun producer, even owning a business where he sells sun bags. Then one tragic day, a potion was dropped into Sun-shroom's head that made Sun-shroom grow different sizes everytime he was planted. At least he still produces sun. Scaredy-shroom Sun cost: 0 Nickname: Scaredy DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Slightly Fast Scaredy-shrooms are long-ranged shooters, but hides when a zombie is near them. Some might say that Scaredy-shroom should not count as a fungus because he's too much of a scaredy cat. But Scaredy-shroom is doing everything he can. He just can't get over his zomb-phobia. Even though he's a scaredy cat, he can defend the brains! Fume-shroom Sun cost: 50 Nickname: Fumey DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Average RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoots fumes that pierces through zombies, but are not long-ranged shooters. The spots on Fume-shrooms head was caused by a horrible accident that happened on Fume-shroom's childhood. But don't ask him what happened, that memory haunts Fume-shroom. Plantern Sun cost: 50 Nickname: Brighty DAMAGE: Light RANGE: Small RECHARGE: Average Planterns can light up fog and lightly damage zombies in it's light's range. Plantern took a job of Science Fiction. He decided to make a book called "Light in Shining Armor." You can buy this book only for $4.99 at the Green Book Store! Doom-shroom Sun cost: 250 Nickname: Doomgus DAMAGE: Deadly RANGE: Huge RECHARGE: Very Slow Doom-shrooms can explode in a huge area, but leaves a crater. Doom-shroom is the leader of the Boom Gang. The other plants that joined this gang are Jalapeno, The Cherry Bomb Brothers, and Potato Mine. Peashooter tried to join but failed. You know why? The plants have to get done with the initiation - surviving their explosions. Hypno-shroom Sun cost: 25 Nickname: Hypno DAMAGE: Backfiring RANGE: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Hypno-shrooms can make a zombie fight for you when they eat it. Hypno-shroom and Iceberg Lettuce are cousins. They have a relation. Their relation is: Don't get close to them. Cute, yet dangerous. It scares the other plants a little. Squash Sun cost: 50 Nickname: Tracy DAMAGE: Deadly RANGE: Small RECHARGE: Sluggish Squashes can squash a nearby zombie. Since the plants secretly read Squash's diary, they found out Squash's embarrassing name, Tracy, and started to tease Squash with his secret name. Because of that, Squash squashed any plant who would say "Tracy!" Cactus Sun cost: 150 Nickname: Prickly DAMAGE: Normal, sometimes double RANGE: Land and air RECHARGE: Slow Cacti can stretch up to hit flying zombies. Also shoots spikes to land targets, sometimes shoots big double-damage spikes. Cactus was once a sheriff in the Wild West, until one tragic day, she lost to another cactus named "Pricker." And 'till this day, Cactus devoted her life to killing zombies to prove that she is worthy again to be a sheriff. Gloom-shroom Sun cost: 225 Nickname: Gloomy DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Small RECHARGE: Fast Gloom-shrooms shoots heavy fumes in a small area. Most plants wonder why Gloom-shroom is always sad. "It's because no one is buying my fume juices at my stand." says Gloom-shroom. Actually, Gloom-shroom's fume juices were super delicious, yet no plant drinks it because of it's horrible stench. Cabbage-pult Sun cost: 100 Nickname: Young Pult DAMAGE: Double RANGE: Straight and above RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults lobs cabbages over obstacles, the cabbages do double damage, but lobs slow. As the youngest member of the Pult Family, Cabbage-pult's business have been blooming since he started selling his soup. He is planning to make a new soup, rumors have been spreading since Cabbage-pult announced that. His upcoming new soup is called: "Green Crunch Soup." Seems delicious. Kernel-pult Sun cost: 100 Nickname: Kernel DAMAGE: Light (kernel), normal (butter) RANGE: Straight and above RECHARGE: Fast Kernel-pults lob kernels, occasionally butter that stuns zombies. Kernel-pult is thinking of retiring as a plantsitter. It's a hard job for an elderly plant, especially since Kernel-pult is always plantsitting the annoying Plum Brothers. Why are they so annoying? They keep on saying that Kernel-pult glued a bunch of golden teeth to himself. It's simply annoying. Jalapeno Sun cost: 100 Nickname: Peno DAMAGE: Deadly RANGE: Whole Lane RECHARGE: Very Slow Jalapenos can ignite a whole row of zombies. Jalapeno himself has been wondering why he makes the "wheeee" sound when he explodes. Is it because he's Mexican? It doesn't matter as long as Jalapeno can ignite. If he was in gasoline, Jalapeno would make more than the "wheeee" sound... Chomper Sun cost: 200 Nickname: Chompy DAMAGE: Deadly RANGE: Small RECHARGE: Mediocre Chompers can eat up to 5 zombies at the same time, but takes time to chew. Chewing time depends on how many zombies it eats. Ever since Chomper was fired from The Little Shop of Horrors, he tried many different jobs, but was still fired from them. One of the jobs was being a waiter, but Chomper was fired because he kept on eating the food, then another job is being a cashier, but Chomper was fired too because he thought the money was green beans. Yup, Chomper is always hungry. Coffee Bean Sun cost: 50 Nickname: Speedy Speed Up Time: 10 seconds RANGE: Plant's Tile RECHARGE: Slow Coffee Beans can wake up mushrooms in daytime and temporarily speeds up any plant's speed when planted on. Coffee Bean has been taking jobs seriously, but he still can't resist a bit of fun in the jobs. He was a great employee since Coffee Bean can do all his work in just 5 minutes. And until now, Coffee Bean's current job is waking up mushrooms and giving other plants a little boost. No plant can ever be faster than him. It's simply impossible. Melon-pult Sun cost: 325 Nickname: Melonboy DAMAGE: High SPLASH DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight and above RECHARGE: Fast Melon-pults lob melons which do high damage and normal splash damage. As the middle child of the Pult family, Melon-pult has been helping out elderly plants everywhere by motivating them with his new radio program called "Me Melon Motivation." And it's truly motivating elderly plants with Melon-pult's amazing motivation topics. This week topic is: Energy and Resting. Tall-nut Sun cost: 100 Nickname: Big Nut Toughness: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are twice as strong as Wall-nuts, and can block low-flying attacks. Since the chains of stores din't work out so well, Tall-nut had to make a Leafbook page of his store to shell out the savings to Tall and Taller gentlemen. Now it's been a success, and Tall-nut is retired. His cousin, Hard-nut, is the new manager of the stores and the Leafbook page. Tall-nut's retirement lead him to defending the brains and preventing low-flying attacks. Chili Bean Sun cost: 50 Nickname: Stinky DAMAGE: Deadly and paralyzing RANGE: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Makes the zombie which eats it release gas that paralyzes zombies behind. Fume-shroom and Chili Bean became BSFFs (Best Stinky Friends Forever) ever since they shared their stinky social life problems. Now plants are calling the BSFFs "the stinkpocalype." Winter Melon Sun cost: 450 Nickname: Freezy DAMAGE: High and frozen SPLASH DAMAGE: Normal and frozen RANGE: Straight and above RECHARGE: Very Fast Makes the zombie which eats it release gas that paralyzes zombies behind. Now that Winter Melon became a bit old, he retired in his voicing. He just stays in his old house reading the books: Frost of the Night, The Curse of the Snow, and Blizzard Blues. The best things? He made those really cold stories out of his cold, bare leaves. Pumpkin Sun cost: 75 Nickname: Ghastly TOUGHNESS: High RANGE: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Pumpkins can be planted on another plant and protect it. "You have actual no eyes, nose or face, how can you live?" asks Potato Mine to Pumpkin. "I'm a magic pumpkin that was brought to life by a mysterious gardener...who was also a magician somehow." replied Pumpkin. It isn't actually true, though, Pumpkin is just messing with the plants because he doesn't want to reveal his shameful secret about how he was a living, hollow pumpkin. The shameful secret was his living cousin, Renfield, brought him to life by hiring a Life Man, paying him with a lot of peggle gems. Torchwood Sun cost: 175 Nickname: Spitfire IGNITION DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Tile RECHARGE: Quick Torchwoods ignite peas for more damage, only when planted in front of a peashooting plant. Torchwood actually likes being watered, in fact, his dream was to be a hollowed-out tree stump with water inside to become a bird bath because he secretly loves birds behind his fierce, mad side. But instead, he's igniting peas. Bamboo Shoot Sun cost: 625 Nickname: Shelby DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: 3x3 RECHARGE: Average/font> Bamboo Shoots fires explosive shells at zombies, but only in a small range. Bamboo Shoot is a fierce war plant. One time, Bamboo Shoot survived in The Great Booming, and in another time, he destroyed his enemy, Bamboothor. Bamboo Shoot is also a true romantic. New Plants Washabi Sun cost: 400right|96px|link=File:WashabiNew.png Nickname: Washy DAMAGE: Depends on attack RANGE: Overwhelming RECHARGE: Slightly Slow Washabis kills zombies using random powerful water attacks in any place. No one knows how Washabi was created or when was he born. It's been a mystery for centuries, some say the Washabi came from a plant mutation involving water and a wasabi, while others say that Washabi lived since Ancient times. Washabi's whereabouts will always be a mystery. Flaming Reed Sun cost: 200right|96px|link=File:FlamingReed.png Nickname: Flambo DAMAGE: Double RANGE: Triple Threat ARC RANGE: 3 tiles away RECHARGE: Mediocre Flaming Reeds can shoot flames in 3 lanes that can arc at great distances. Flaming Reed always feels praised. Every plant admires him because of his ability to fire flames that can arc at great distances, even more than his little brother, Lightning Reed. Flaming Reed's popularity led him to create a fire plant-only club named "Flares 4 Ever." Fire plants Torchwood, Snapdragon, and Jalapeno joined. Trivia *It is revealed that Sunflower's TV pitch, "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance" is finally finished and is now "premiering" on Sunflower's Youtuber channel. *Peashooter's almanac entry relates to how Peashooter is starting plant and becomes useless later on. *Ironicly, Chilly Pepper is a relative of Jalapeno's. *Repeater's brother is Peashooter. *Blover's movies' titles are all air-related. *Plants now have nicknames. Category:Almanacs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers